History of Rutania
Note: the page needs more detailed information, which can be found in-game. History needs more information (2030 - 2300) Rutania is a nation of great history and tradition which has given it a significant influence throughout Terra greater than its size would suggest. Rutania is the headquarters of the two biggest party organisations in Terra, the World Capitalist Alliance, and the International Human Rights Movement. Prehistoric Rutania Pre 2000 era Aloria's note: Bozarland was part of Aloria until the late 1800's. http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Early_Alorian_History Dukedom of Ardinia 21st century Birth of the Federated States of Rutania Asylum of Sir James Cisem Alorian-Rutanian War 22nd century Commonweath of Rutania 23rd century 24th century Rütanen Reich The Rütanen Reich arose to power from a young up and coming politician named Heinrich von Aschenbach of the Konservative Volkspartei a fascist party. The party quickly grew massive support from Rutanians and members of Parliament. Aschenbach recieved support from the fascist parties Independant Partei and Miscarea Por Pan-Art�n Socialismus in the 2362 Elections. A landslide win for Aschenbach for the presidency office, winning 61.15% of the votes. As president the creeping influence of the military was felt in Rutanian society. The government claimed that the increasing level of martial law was to combat instability, disorder and crime, but there was an overt political motive to the military presence - several key members of the National Radical Union were arrested, and troops began attending Parliamentary debates. Von Aschenbach and other government ministers began wearing military uniform. The gradual militarisation of society culminated on July 23rd, 2362 - von Aschenbach submitted a bill before the Parliament described as an attempt to 'create a stronger government with the powers it needs to enforce order and stability on the Rutanian nation for the greater good'. Military officials prevented several NRU members attending the debate and protests against the measures were quickly dealed with. A coup d'etat was formed by the Konservative Volkspartei which now changed its name to Freikonservative Partei. Aschenbach introduced the Imperial Restoration Act of 2362 which officially turned the commonwealth into the reich and Aschenbach as Kaiser of the Rütanen Reich. The new government installed a fascist dictatorship in quick succession after the Imperial Restoration act. The head of government was renamed 'Reichskanzler' (Empire Chancellor), the Federal Parliament was renamed 'Reichstag'. Cabinet ministers were given the title 'Reichsfürst' (Prince of the Empire) and provinces of Rutania were renamed 'Reichstaat' (State of the Empire). The FKP claimed that Friedrich von Richtoffen, was the 'true heir' to the throne of Rutania, which dates back to the Dukedom of Ardinia. Aschenbach declared him Freidrich III. However this claim was soon abolished after the kaiser regime. 2nd Dundorfian Civil War The Rütanen Reich Army were seen as the catalyst of the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. Prior to the war the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Rütanen Reich secretly offered the Dundorfian Government military aid in case of a rebellion of leftist parties in February of 2365. As the tension between the Government and the left-wing parties was dying down, the Government hesitated and gave permission to the Rütanen Reich Army to march into Dundorf. A force of 31,000 troops, named the Rütanen Expeditionary Force (REF), entered Dundorf via the Chontaloia region and the war began. By the end, nearly 100,000 soldiers would serve in the REF in the conflict in Dundorf. Rütanen-Dorvik Conflict In 2370, the Rütanen Reich accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into the reich. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, the reich bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, the Rütanen Reich bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. Empire to Commonwealth 25th century Socialism in Rutania 26th century 27th century New Republican Movement in Rutania Fabian Castelli Liberalism in Rutania Negotiations between Rutanian Democratic Forum and New Liberal Party failed, so NLP formed a cabinet together with Progressive Conservative Party. Chancellor General became James K. Layton. PCP/NLP cabinet immediately started to propose bills with economic liberalization, favoring capital and corporations, with introducing some more conservative measures, which RDF called "supressing civil rights" and bills that supress civil rights, turning Rutania into some kind of police state for example: massive economic deliberalization and possibility of military involvement in civilian emergencies, military was allowed to involve in emergency situations, and death penalty was introduced for terrorism, treason and crimes against humanity. , and bills that supress civil rights, turning Rutania into some kind of police state. The RDF resigned from cabinet, and after 40 years, went into opposition. New government cut budget for 20 billions RUT and introduced flat taxation. Education is made entirely private and public high education institutions are left without any funding. The newly formed opposition comprised with the Imperium Party, Rutanian Democratic Forum, Humanist Alliance and Confucian League. Grand Coalition In 2619, Progressive Conservative Party left the national politics, and RDF won in elections only 75 seats. Humanist Alliance won 174 seats, despite being a new party in Rutanian political life. RDF, HA, Confucian League and Imperium Party formed a government. Public education was re-introduced. RDF forced many reforms, particularly regarding civil liberties, education policy and tax policy, but not all proposals had the support from all coalition members. Rutania-Beluzia Crisis New World Order Crisis 28th century Old and New Policies Dominance of the Imperium and Orange party Anarchism in Rutania The Anarchist Workers Federation won a suprising result in the elections in 2715. Audley Cooper won the presidency election against Veronica Zoratatt In reponse of the AWFs' victory in parliament the Orange Party and the Republican Elitist Party formed the Classical Liberal Coalition for Rutania. In towns and cities across the nation mass strikes and protests broke out at April 2716 calling for working class control of all industry and for the abolition of all coercive state institutions. As the crisis in the streets continues the conservative forces in parliament are maneuvering to limit the influence on the newly elected Anarchist Workers Federation bloc, who have been remarkably successful in passing pro-worker and pro-freedom legislation. Pre-2100 Rutania was one of the first nations established in Terra, so its statehood and democratic tradition is very old. Rutania was one of several countries to grant temporary asylum to Sir James Chisem in 2038 during his exile from Dorvik. 2100- 2300 2300s and 2400s In the mid 2360s, Rutania (then known as Rütanen Reich) invaded Dundorf and briefly unseated the Communist government there. The invasion was a catalyst to the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. This war nearly pulled in several countries, including the Free Republic of Kirlawa. In 2370, Rutania accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into Rutania. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, Rutania bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. In 2395, a Commonwealth of Rutania was re-established, and monarchy transformed into federal republic, as Rutanian Social Democratic Party- Democratic Front returned to country. Fascism was abolished, and the new government introduced democracy. New flag was introduced, from http://www.crwflags.com/fotw/images/j/jp%7Dtoh1.gif this to http://i77.photobucket.com/albums/j62/GC12354/FlagofRutania.png this. Also, all remnants of Kaiser regime were removed. A number of democratical reform followed. For example, in 2397 a military service was abolished. 29th of April, a day when the commonwealth was re-established, was proclamed as Commonwealth day. Also, the peace talks started with all nations which have been in the state of war with Rutania. In 2405, Corporate Right Party won the National Assembly and presidential elections. All ministers in the government (RSDP-DF and Rutanian Green Party) resigned, and a new cabinet consisting of Corporate Right Party and Fascist Party of Rutania was established. The new government started to create some openly fascist laws. Government started to boost defence budget, limit human rights, withdraw from all international treaties and organizations. In 2407, Fascists withdrew from Rutania, and early elections were held, which were won by Latter-day Saints Party, who immediately created new cabinet together with Rutania Green Party. A joint cabinet of all parties was formed in 2409, and Rutania entered the era of prosperity and democracy. In 2418, elections were won by Federal Republican Party, which tried to pass more conservative laws in the National Assembly, providing police with military weapons, restricting immigration. In 2421 a united socialist and social democrats government (Green Rutania Party, RSDP and partners) was formed and de facto one-party state of FRP abolished. After 2591 In July 2591 new elections were held, with liberal and social democratic bloc winning more votes tha Liberal Conservative Party, but in January 2592 a "historical partnership" coalition and cabinet of all five major parties (Liberal Conservative Party, Rutanian Democratic Forum, Commonwealth Party, National Party of the People and Labour Party) was formed. Cabinet was lead by RRDF President Victor Oberon, and it passed many important liberal laws, including some economic deregulation and "grassroots democracy" acts, and social assistance acts, but also increasing corporate tax. The same cabinet stayed in power after the regular elections in 2595 and early elections in 2596 (except Commonwealth Party). Reforms continued, but there was a major debate between RRDF and LCP regarding diplomatic initiatives. For example, RDF created a friendly agreement with Dorvik, and also established "Council for Peace and Security in Artania". RDF felt that LCP is constantly blocking foreign policy of the cabinet, and LCP did not agree with foreign policy of RRDF. This was the main reason for RDF (which changed its name to Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum in 2598) to break "historical partnership" coalition and form a government only with LP and NPP in January 2598, with Prime Minister Edgar Costadinov. In October 2600 the name of the Head of Government was changed from "Prime Minister" to "Chancellor General", reflecting the importance and position of the Head of Cabinet in contemporary Rutanian politics. First Chancellor General became Edgar Costadinov from RRDF. Year 2601 was very eventful: In March Foreign Minister Lawrence DeCorbis was shot in front of his apartement in Port Nelson, and died in hospital 5 months later. The murderer is found to be from an obscure anarchistic religious cult. This was the very first political murder in Rutania. In the same year, largest tax reform in recent history was passed, effectively doubling the budget of Rutania. This sparked large protests all over the country. In 2603 a new budget passed the Congress, which value is more than 57 billions RUT, and government decided to use budget deficit policy for some time in order to stimulate economic growth. In September 2604 a new cabinet was formed of Liberal Conservative Party and Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum, with Costadinov as Chancellor General. Government brought some decisions about further federalisation of the country. It also changed adult age from 16 to 18. In 2607, Rutanian Broadcasting Corporation (public radio and TV station) was established by act of National Congress. NC also passed law to establish national parks and ecoprotection zones in Rutania. Government also introduced new national tuition policy, with means tested loans insted of subsidies. In 2609, Liberal Conservative Party changed its name to Conservative Party of Rutania. In 2610, together with votes of RRDF and CPR, abortions were banned in Rutania and allowed only in medical emergencies. In that year, RRDF changed its name to "New Republican Movement", and also its party ideology and platform to "new republicanism". Ultimately, with no longer support from his own party, Edgar Costadinov resigned his position after 12 years leading the government, and the new cabinet was proposed. Later that year, a new cabinet was elected with Fabian Castelli as new Chancellor- General. NRM proposed several economic deregulation laws, and CPR proposed budget and tax increase. NRm also proposed some openly fascistic laws, what led to resignation of Conservative ministers from the government in 2611. On the proposal of NRM, and mainly with support of Labour Party, government introduced some reforms. Education is proclaimed compulsory happening only at school. There were introduced some economic laws: government as investor of last resort, and government regulation of daily working hours. Also, all energy companies in Rutania were nationalised. New cabinet is created, together with Labour Party and Imperium Party. New government quickly adopted some new reforms: public pre-school education and strict regulation of adoption procedures. NRM proposed some ultraconservative bills, but they did not gain support of the National Congress. In addition, all provinces are proclaimed "commonwealths". Elections in 2612 brought great election debut of New Liberal Party and also great results from Imperium Party. In 2613, the ideology of new republicanism was dropped, and NRM changed its name back to "Rutanian Democratic Forum", with new president. In 2614, new government of RDF and CPR was created, wich started immediately liberalize economy and civil rights. In 2616, Labour Party left the country, and after the elections, New Liberal Party became second major party in Rutania, whcih immediately formed government with Progressive Conservative Party (ex CPR). After 2616 Negotiations between Rutanian Democratic Forum and New Liberal Party failed, so NLP formed a cabinet together with Progressive Conservative Party. Chancellor General became James K. Layton. PCP/NLP cabinet immediately started to propose bills with ecoomic liberalization, favoring capital and corporations, with introducing some more conservative measures, which RDF called "supressing civil rights". For example, military was allowed to involve in emergency situations, and death penalty was introduced for terrorism, treason and crimes against humanity. New government cut budget for 20 billions RUT and introduced flat taxation. Education is made entirely private and public high education institutions are left without any funding. Declaration from the President of the Commonwealth: "Humanist Alliance has once again showed its irresponsible behavior in its political actions. HA has already before showed its incompetence and its contempt and open disrespect to citizens of this country. It has done nothing to create better conditions of life for Rutanians, it also showed open disrespect to issue of crisis with Beluzia and Bailon, while holding the office of Chancellor General. Later, HA showed open disrespect to voters and citizens by not taking votes in National Congress, and by being elected into Congress, and then leaving it almost immediately after. Presuming a malicious motive, we can clearly say that Humanist Alliance represents an enemy of our constitutional and political system. I hereby declare Humanist Alliance a political enemy of the Commonwealth and of its political stability, and I hereby order to Government, Police, Rutanian Federal Constabulary and other organs of power, be careful and fight this enemy!" Richard Corte, President of the Commonwealth of Rutania The Free state of Rutania WAR ON PONTESI Due to issues with Pontesi and the slave trade rutania declared war on pontesi in the 4610's New Rutania The coalition of United rutanians gained a majority win in the 4613 election, in the for the next RESULTS OF THE 4613 ELECTION Two years the CUR has actively introduced change to rutania, most notably the new capital, Newtonia. During this period of time the offices of President and Prime minister were abolished, replaced by Representative of rutania and First secretary of state respectively. Category:Rutania